onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 815
Speculative trivia So yeah, discuss your wildly unfounded theories on what Vito said to Sanji here. :Also, can an admin move the chapter note about Vivi and Carue to the Cover Page section? It doesn't really belong in the notes since it didn't actually happen in the chapter. :Ta Aod. 13:01, February 9, 2016 (UTC) So, to get the ball rolling: I do not think that we can make assumptions about what Vito said to Sanji. Nami did not hear it, and anyone who says otherwise did not read the chapter. 13:02, February 9, 2016 (UTC) No speculation in chapter notes, period. 13:32, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I agree, no personal speculations in chapter notes, but this is a character's speculation so it's different. As for 12th comment, I did read the chapter and no, Nami didn't say she heard it from Vito but she was there when he whisper something to Sanji's ear just before he changed his mind. Now for my reasoning, there is an unanswered question about what Vito whispered in Sanji's ear and for now this is the only and most plausible answer. Unless someone would ask Sanji why he agreed to the invention and he would say something else, which is A) very unlikely to be something that Bege know and Pekoms didn't and Pekoms explanation was the severed head threat. and/or B) Won't happen because the one who is going to meet Sanji doesn't really care about other people reason for leaving. Rhavkin (talk) 14:21, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Yes, it's an unanswered question. But just because you assume one reason is the most likely does not mean it's the only option. *Vito could be telling Sanji that someone from his past is being held hostage. *Vito could be telling Sanji that his father will kill Luffy if he doesn't comply. *Vito could be telling Sanji that Big Mom will kill Luffy if he doesn't comply. *Vito could be telling Sanji a really bad joke. We have absolutely no idea what he said, so making assumptions that Nami overheard it is baseless. 14:45, February 9, 2016 (UTC) First of all, your second and third suggestions are pretty much what Pekoms said and your forth not worth mentioning. But the first could be possible except that Sanji said in Chapter 813, after Vito whispered in his ear "How the hell did you come to find that out?" not "How the hell did you come to find him/her/them?" Secondly, I'm not saying that Nami overheard Vito whisper but she was there when Sanji changed his mind afterward And again, It should be in the chapter notes because it's a character's speculation. Rhavkin (talk) 15:05, February 9, 2016 (UTC) The only thing I would say is that, although it is likely that Nami has been thinking this, it is as likely as the whole speculating on Nami's part not happening ... if you follow my reasoning. On occasions like this it's simply better to stay on the safe route. I get your point, I do, but I'm not entirely convinced and doubt that I will be without more evidence of Nami's speculation. Another question that we have to ask is "Does it even matter?" I'm sure not many people have thought about the matter and we would be just as fine without it in the chapter notes. 17:16, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Nami did not say anything like "Oh that must be what Vito said" so the chapter note isn't valid.--Fliu (talk) 17:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) It's speculation to say Nami speculated on what Vito told Sanji. Her statement of "So that's why Sanji had no choice but to go" was relevant to why he didn't even try escaping with the rest of them. There's no indication that she was specifically thinking of Vito, so we should remove the note. MizuakiYume (talk) 22:17, February 9, 2016 (UTC) This has to be the dumbest thread I've ever seen. You're in agreement that it's speculative, yet you're arguing how it's speculative. If it's speculative, the argument's over. Remove it. 23:34, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I'd also like to point out that "How the hell did you find that out?!" makes zero sense as a response to "If you don't comply we're gonna send you the head of one of your friends", and we all know Oda knows how to write dialogue better than that.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:03, February 10, 2016 (UTC)